Little Voice
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Ren and Raiden are firebending twins sent to the Fire Nation school.  How will their story play out?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters you recognize.**

**A/N: This is a story conjured up by my mind and Hyperactive Lioness's mind. I hope you enjoy :D**

**XoXo**

"_Family quarrels are bitter things. They don't go by any rules. They're not like aches or wounds; they're more like splits in the skin that won't heal because there's not enough material."_

_-F. Scott Fitzgerald_

I opened my eyes, the sound of my father's ax smacking the piece of wood with a renewed anger. I looked over at my twin brother, his brown eyes closed and his chest still rising and falling with sleep. I shivered in the cold darkness and looked outside the window. My mother and father were arguing harshly. There was a lot of that going on. It seemed as though no one in my family could get along, there was always one person arguing. At least that way it was always loud and you were always entertained. Unless it was you they were yelling at.

"What are you doing up? It's not even light yet," Raiden hissed from where he was laying, his arm strewn across his eyes. "Why are you watching them?"

"Because I want to know what they're talking about!" I hissed, sticking my tongue out at him. "Duh!" He twisted his hands, making fire appear and shot it at me. "Ow! Raiden!" He just laughed at sat up, his taut stomach shining in the dark. "What are you doing?"

"Going outside. Why? Do you need me to stay here with you, Ren?" he asked, his brown eyes flashing mysteriously.

"Didn't Mom tell you that you can't use your firebending for random tricks?" I teased, standing up and pulling on my outfit for the day. Raiden just rolled his eyes and walked outside, going straight to my parents. I quickly followed him, twisting my long black hair up into a bun. "Mom? What's going on?"

"You two are leaving," she said bitterly, looking from me to Raiden and then at our father. "Not that I want you two. It's just that there's no other choice."

I felt my jaw drop and looked over at my brother, his brown eyes mirroring the same feeling as mine. I was sick and slightly teary. I looked at my mom and dad and felt a single tear fall down my cheek. I looked at my brother and fell into his arms. He wrapped them around me and hugged me tightly. I began to sob into his chest. How was I supposed to know what to do without my parents? I was scared, I was angry and I was still sobbing.

"See? I knew this was going to happen! We can't just send her away!" Mom said angrily, striding over to my father. "She's too young and she's too scared!"

"She's fifteen, Zarina! She doesn't need to be here any longer!" my father screamed, making me cry even harder. "Send her away! Tell her to stop crying too!"

"Where are we going?" Raiden asked, letting me go and turning me towards my parents. I sniffled, wiped my tears away and glared at them. "And you can't make either of us go!"

"We can do as we want!" my father yelled at Raiden, pointing his finger and coming dangerously close to him.

"Don't touch him!" I screamed, anger finally creeping into my voice.

"Ren. Get inside!" my father growled, pushing me towards the house. "And pack your things! We're leaving in an hour!" I nodded silently, walking inside and going to my room.

I looked in Zayra's room, she was our little sister. She was sleeping soundly, oblivious to what was happening outside. Her long dark hair was splayed around her and her gray eyes were closed. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, knowing that I would never be able to see her again. I padded into her room, kissing her on the forehead and then leaving.

"Where are you going?" she asked blearily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

I smiled sadly and shook my head, finally going into my room.

XoXo

An hour later, Raiden and I were packed into our family carriage, our measly belongings shoved beside us and the carriage rocking with every movement. I looked at my brother, a small smile perking up my lips. "You okay?" he asked in that deep, protective voice of his.

"Of course I am," I smiled, putting my feet up on the seat. "I'm tougher than most girls."

Raiden just rolled his eyes and went back to looking out of the window. We were headed to the Fire Nation school against our will and it was taking a toll on both of us. Raiden's jaw was set and angry, which was something new to me and my throat was rubbed raw from crying. Which I rarely did, by the way. But maybe this was something that needed to happen. Well, we can all hope can't we?


End file.
